Watches or portable electronic devices of this type are known from the prior art, with the difference that, generally, the latter are provided with a digital type display. By way of example, one could mention the numerous dive watches or computers available on the market and having a digital display of depth and other information. Likewise, one could mention the numerous watches available on the market having an altimeter function, whose display is typically digital.
A relatively high proportion of these products have a storage function for the measurements taken using the sensor, with the possibility of subsequently editing the stored values.
However, the user of these portable electronic devices is generally allowed to access the stored values via a personal computer into which the values have previously been transferred. Indeed, the user cannot directly use the digital display of the stored values on the portable device. Moreover, a graphic type display cannot be easily realized because of the dimensions necessary to make the latter legible, such dimensions being incompatible with conventional requirements, in terms of space requirement, in the manufacture of such portable electronic devices.